Just So You Know
by Aria Illusine
Summary: A chibi-ItaSakuDei, young Itachi and Deidara are forced by their mothers to spend some kiddie time at the playground together. Thankfully, there's a pink-haired three-year-old to amuse them..


I'm pretty sure my mind runs away from having to write essays or study for finals by cranking out fanfics and drabbles. Darn it. Well here's another late-night-not-wanting-to-study fic from Aria ^^

A chibi-ItaSakuDei, young Itachi and Deidara are forced by their mothers to spend some kiddie time at the playground together. Thankfully, there's a pink-haired three-year-old to amuse them...

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Just So You Know**

"Just so you know, I don't wanna be here with you, un!" the seven-year-old blond muttered, grimacing at the boy he had sworn to hate since his first day of preschool three years ago. "I don't like you."

"Hn," the dark-haired boy replied, his pale little face darkening slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, facing the younger boy standing on the other side of the high platform that attached to the playground's largest slide. Uchiha weren't supposed to dignify such comments with replies but, "I don't like you either," they were also only human.

No matter what some of the more…fanatical members of his clan said.

Not for the first time, he wished his mother could be more understanding of the plight of eight-year-old clan prodigies who honestly _didn't_ want to spend time with the only other young genius in the village.

But she'd thought he'd benefit from having someone of his age and caliber (even at the age of eight Itachi found the thought silly) around more often, and went out of her way to arrange these little play dates with the blond's mother until the two boys were well and truly unable to wiggle their way out of situations like these.

"Now what, un?" the blond asked, his voice tinting with a little whine that reminded the Uchiha of how very _not_ like him Deidara was.

_'I'm not benefitting from this, Okaa-san,'_ he thought as his dark obsidian eyes flickered to the younger boy. "We could stay up here. Your 'Kaa-san and my Okaa-san are probably going to expect us to play together, but if we stay up here by the top of the slide they'll probably think we're talking and leave us alone."

"But this is boring, un!" Deidara grimaced, making faces at the clouds above to vent all the frustrations a seven-year-old could have.

"Its sitting here to do our own things or going down there and being forced to play in the sandbox again."

Both boys couldn't suppress the tiny shudder that ran through their young frames as memories from that particular incident resurfaced. There had been too much fuzziness, green, and _spandex!_

"Fine. We can stay up here," the blond pouted, taking a cross-legged seat on the wooden platform. "For the next two hours, un."

Itachi rolled his eyes. He wasn't any more pleased about the situation than Deidara was, but he wasn't complaining…

"Seriously, Itachi…this is boring…"

_'If I ignore him will he talk more…or less?'_

"Itachi…Itachi…are you listening, un? Ita-,"

_'More. Lots more…'_ except the blond wasn't. Instead, the seven-year-old was now leaning over the protective railing around their high platform, craning to keep something or other in his line of sight. Curiosity piqued that something could occupy the chatterbox's attention so thoroughly, Itachi quietly squeezed in next to the younger boy, wondering just what had caught Deidara's eye.

Far below them (at least, that's what the distance seemed like…they _were_ only kids) a three-year-old girl futilely kicked short, baby-plump legs in frustration as she struggled to swing. But with her little limbs nowhere near the ground, she was doing little more than jiggling her seat around in a wobbly figure eight in midair.

Beside him, Deidara snickered; his cerulean eyes alight with interest as he watched the little girl give another useless kick. "She isn't going to get anywhere…"

"No, she isn't," Itachi agreed, finding himself equally amused but also somewhat sympathetic. She looked to be about the same age as his younger brother, Sasuke, and Itachi could attest to Sasuke's frustration whenever events like this conspired against the younger boy. It usually ended with Sasuke somehow managing to beg Itachi into pushing the swing for him. In fact…

"Oi! Itachi, where are you going, un?" a confused Deidara called after the dark-haired boy as the eight-year-old slid down the slide. "Itachi?" His brow wrinkled, but he didn't like the thought of the Uchiha possibly going off to have more fun without him, so he quickly followed suit, catching up to the older boy just by the playground's swing set.

"Hewo…" the little girl on the swing greeted warily, her words cutely lisped in a three-year-old's clumsy tone.

"Hi," Deidara replied, his features more shy than even hers. "Un…"

"Do you want a push?"

Both the blond and the girl twisted around, both their faces identical in their confusion.

"Huh?"

"A push," Itachi reiterated, ignoring the blond. "My little brother can't reach the ground either so I push him…"

"Oh! Yes, push pwease?"

They'd gotten down here for this? The task Itachi wanted to perform was downright boring, though it probably kept their moms at bay. He opened his mouth to complain again, but then Itachi pushed little girl, and the words disappeared, stolen away entirely.

At the very zenith of her swing, she cleared the shade of the tree beside the swing set, her body bathed in midmorning sunlight, and her hair exploded into a blinding corona of rose-pink and sunshine.

Deidara swallowed a gasp.

It was beautiful! Almost lovelier than the flaring of an explosion, she was a split second of glory as blazing light enveloped the tiny figure as she swung out of the shade. He couldn't remember having seen anything like it.

And just when he thought there was nothing prettier, she laughed.

The happy sound burst from her like unexpected fireworks, giggles bursting from her like little pops of mirth.

"Higher!" she demanded girlishly, laughing and clinging hard to the swing. "Higher!"

So the two boys alternated in pushing her, Deidara caving to her request when Itachi finally tired, as the rose-haired little kid squealed with childish glee.

"Thanks, Deidawa, 'Tachi," she gasped out between laughs once they collapsed against the swing's support poles, tired out from the exertion of pushing the three-year-old for almost a straight half hour. "You guys awe the best!"

"Thank you…"

"Sakuwa," the girl supplied at Itachi's quiet pause. "Hawuno Sakuwa."

"Sakura," he murmured, finding his cheeks strangely warm as her tiny hands squeezed his cheerfully. "It was nothing."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh! That's Sakuwa's 'Kaa-san," the child informed them, hurriedly brushing off any stray playground dust from her shorts. "Sakuwa has to go but maybe…see you again?"

Itachi and Deidara exchanged a glance. They were both getting busier with missions and such now as chuunin and genin respectively, but, "Okay, we will," they were only kids.

"Yay! Sakuwa gives you her 'Kaa-san's special bye-bye…" And like a little flash of rose-petal tint lightning, she tugged down first one boy, then the other, to lay a feather-light kiss on his cheek. "Bye-bye!"

Two rather stunned kids stared after her, for once their very different features reflecting the same bemused expression, tiny blushes creeping across young faces.

"Hn."

"Un…hey Itachi."

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I'm going to marry her one day," the blond blurted out suddenly, shocking them both with his bold declaration.

Itachi leveled dark eyes at the boy who was swiftly making himself an even bigger nuisance now that the saving grace of the rosy-headed little girl was gone. "No," the young Uchiha replied mulishly, "just so _you_ know, _I'll_ be marrying her one day."

* * *

Yup XD that's it! No thought of sequels, spinoffs (i hope...though knowing my muse...grr =P), or epilogues ^^ just a silly little drabble about them as little kids. And before you guys say anything, yeah Deidara technically never lived in Konoha, but let's pretend for the sake of the story that they both ended up there for a while...k? ^^ A silly thing to write for my 20th story on this site XD Maybe I'll write something majestic for my 30th fic...but this weird little drabble seems fine for a 20th fic ^^

Aren't little kiddies so cuuuuute? Right. Hope this tickles someone's funny bone when they read it, tempting them to write reviews to feed the cookie-hungry muse ^^


End file.
